La pelea que nos unió
by Hannely Haise
Summary: Mi preocupación solo estaba en algo o más bien dicho en alguien. Mi mente aun divagaba en lo que había pasado el día de ayer. Imágenes tortuosas aparecían en mi mente de solo recordar… La pelea contra Gamma. Pelea que hubiera deseado cambiar. Tal vez si hubiera podido cambiar esa pelea, ella… ella ahora no estuviera debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. (Genderbender).
1. ¿No congeniamos?

_La pelea que nos unió_

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habíamos llegado al futuro. Un futuro que no prometía nada bueno para nuestra aun joven e inexperta familia en lo que respectaba al mundo de la mafia. Todo lo que se avecinaba era tristeza y dolor. Me sentía enfermo de solo estar en ese escondite. Impotente, sin poder hacer nada. No podía aceptar que hubiera otra familia más fuerte que la _Vongola_ y mucho menos que el _Juudaime_ estuviera muerto junto con todos los _Arcobaleno_ ¡No! ¡Eso sí que no! Haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para cambiar ese futuro que se avecinaba a nosotros. Todo era demasiado confuso. Nunca antes había escuchado de la familia _Millefiore_ y mucho menos de su líder, _Byakuran._ Necesitábamos volver a nuestro tiempo y al parecer el único que tenía la llave para volver era un tal _Irie Shoichi, el más fiel de sus súbditos._

Casi no teníamos información acerca de ellos y sin embargo ellos sabían casi todo de nuestra familia. Averiguaron lo suficiente para poder ser capaces de cazarnos. Pero… ¡Maldición! Este solo era uno de los tantos problemas que rondaban por mi cabeza. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que habíamos llegado.

Pero para ser sincero esto no era lo que más me preocupaba. Tal vez me escuche cruel o egoísta, pero mi mente ya no se sentía tan preocupada por todo lo anterior mencionado. Mi preocupación solo estaba en algo o más bien dicho en alguien. Mi mente aun divagaba en lo que había pasado el día de ayer. Imágenes tortuosas aparecían en mi mente de solo recordar… La pelea contra _Gamma_. Pelea que hubiera deseado cambiar. Tal vez si hubiera podido cambiar esa pelea, ella… ella ahora no estuviera debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte…

-¡Tsuna-San!-exclamo la mujer estúpida al momento en que entraba a la sala de reuniones del escondite.

-¿Haru?

-Yo.-saludo alegremente la idiota del béisbol.

-Justo tenías que aparecer.-bufe molesto al ver a la chica que entraba con cara de preocupación.

-¡Hay un problema!

-Ya lo sabemos.-se anticipó a decir la beisbolista.

-Estábamos discutiendo sobre Hibird…- _Juudaime_ no pudo terminar de explicar ante la interrupción.

-¡No!...-se apresuró a decir.-… ¡Kyoko-Chan no está!-grito desesperada. La menor de los hermanos Sasagawa había decidido salir a pesar de nuestras advertencias sobre los peligros que había a fuera en esta época que no era la nuestra. Solo había dejado una nota donde nos decía que necesitaba ir a su casa por lo menos una vez más. _Juudaime_ fue el primero en desesperarse, después de todo _Kyoko_ era la chica de la cual estaba enamorado.

-¿Que deberíamos de hacer?-se preguntaba así mismo _Juudaime._

-¡Cálmate Sawada!-grito _Lal Mirch_.-Aun está el hecho de la señal de SOS, de la ave del guardián de la nube.-explico.- Debemos de pensar de manera racional lo que haremos.

Reborn-san estuvo de acuerdo con todos, respecto a que lo más importante era traer de vuelta a esa chica y también en dar con el ave de _Hibari_ y empezar a investigar. Era importante no tener que enfrentarnos con el enemigo, odiaba admitirlo, pero todavía no estábamos lo suficiente capacitados para pelear con personas así.

Se acordó que para la misión iríamos en dos equipos. Uno iría por _Sasagawa_ y el otro en busca de Hibird. Todo respaldado por _Juudaime_. Empezaríamos la misión al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, ya lo haz decidido.-dijo Reborn-san dirigiendo su mirada a _Juudaime_

-Explícanos Sawada ¿cómo serán los equipos?

-Lal Mirch y yo iremos por Kyoko-chan.-hablo de manera firme.-Quiero que Gokudera-kun y Takeni-chan vallan en busca de Hibird.

Esa noticia me cayó como balde de agua fría. No quería tener que soportar a la idiota del béisbol quien no dejaba de sonreír como siempre.- ¿Con Yamamoto?- pregunte. Aún tenía esperanzas de que _Juudaime_ cambiara de opinión.

-¿Esta mal?-me pregunto nervioso con gotitas bajando por su cabeza.

-N-No.-tartamudeé y mi mirada se oscureció.-Si son las órdenes del Juudaime…- mi voz no salía.-…Estaré feliz.

-Tu cara no luce feliz.-dijo mirándome la friki del béisbol. Yo solo la mire con cara de pocos amigos, ella en cambio me sonrió y empezó a reír.- _Esta será una misión larga.-dije para mí mismo._

-Gokudera y Yamamoto irán al santuario por la salida B.-ordeno prácticamente _Lal Mirch_.-Sawada y yo iremos a la residencia Sasagawa por la salida D.-La transmisión podría ser interrumpida por el enemigo. Por esa razón no nos podremos comunicar. Así que no esperen ayuda, estén conscientes de eso.-dijo mirándonos a mí y a la idiota del béisbol.

-Si.-asintió Yamamoto mientras dejaba su sonrisa de lado y su mirada se ponía seria.

-¡Vamos!-dije yo a manera de respuesta.

-Eviten peleas para ahorrar tiempo, pero si un evento inevitable ocurre, hagan sus propias decisiones sobre cómo llevar a cabo la situación.-fue el consejo de _Lal,_ y con eso ultimo cada equipo se dispuso a salir por la entrada que le correspondía.

-Si todo marcha bien, Hibari estará en nuestro equipo ¿Eh?-soltó con inocencia Yamamoto.

Por alguna razón desconocida me molesto que estuviera tan interesada en que el friki de la disciplina estuviera de nuestro lado.- ¡Cállate!-fue mi molesta respuesta.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al santuario que nos había indicado _Lal Mirch_. Nos escondimos detrás de unos árboles que tenían una vista perfecta a la entrada del santuario. No había cambiado mucho en estos diez años.

-¿Aquí fue donde desapareció Hibird?-me pregunto.- ¿Esto no te recuerda al festival de verano?-ignore sus preguntas.-Me pregunto si este lugar tiene alguna conexión con Hibari.

Sus preguntas me hartaron y decidí empezar a buscar por mi cuenta. Ella me siguió.

-Oye, si esa pelea inevitable que Lal menciono sucediera, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-volvió a preguntar y una vez más la ignore.- Cuando llegue el momento, hay que atacar juntos.-dijo poniendo una de sus características sonrisas.-Juzgando por nuestras armas yo estaré en la línea frontal y atacare primero, así tu…-Me pare en seco, gire, la tome por el cuello de su blusa y la estrelle contra el árbol más cercano. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante y pude ver como se tensaba. Tuve que bajar un poco mi cabeza para que nuestras miradas pudieran verse fijamente, después de todo, la idiota del béisbol era del tamaño de _Juudaime._

 _-_ No malinterpretes. La razón por la que estoy contigo hasta ahora es por el _Juudaime._ No tengo intención de hacer un equipo contigo por ninguna razón.-dije de la manera más fría posible.

Aun así ella volvió a poner esa estúpida sonrisa suya que tanto odiaba. Espere un insulto o algo, pero nada. Odiaba esa sonrisa. Siempre me hacía sentir incomodo, me hacía sentir raro, de una manera que no podía describir. Y eso es lo que más me molestaba y me hacía rabiar, el no saber porque mi cuerpo tenía esas sensaciones tan extrañas cada vez que esa idiota del béisbol sonreía.

-Parece que soy más odiada de lo que imaginaba.-decía sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Por supuesto!-le grite.-Una despreocupada y feliz fanática del béisbol…las idiotas como tu son el tipo de personas que nunca escucharían a nadie.-la sujete más fuerte y me acerque más a su rostro. Ante esa acción rápidamente dejo de sonreír y puso una cara que no pude descifrar mientras un fuerte color rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.-Ni siquiera quiero estar en la misma área que tú.-escupí lo último.

-Tú…-la idiota del béisbol iba a decir algo, pero pudimos sentir como los enemigos se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, así que decidí soltarla.

-Entonces que cada quien valla por su lado.-dijo volviendo a poner su estúpida sonrisa mientras se ponía su anillo y quitaba la cadenita que impedía que lo detectaran. Yo imite su acción.

Dos hombres vestidos con el uniforme del _Black Spell_ aparecieron ante nosotros. Fueron los primeros en atacar. Sin embargo sus ataques eran muy débiles. Basto solo un golpe del _Shigure Soen Ryu_ de Yamamoto y un ataque de mi _Flame Arrow._

-Estuve entrenando como loco en mi pelea contra los Varia. Si tengo un anillo y estamos en las mismas condiciones, no perderé.-afirme.

-Eso fue como un combo de ataque ¿cierto?-pregunto inocentemente.

-No digas cosas innecesarias.-le dije sin mirarla.-Lo pude haber hecho por mi cuenta.

Un extraño sonido empezaba a acercarse a nosotros. Nos pusimos alerta.

-Había escuchado que los Guardianes Vongola habían huido, en diferentes direcciones, pero… ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?-pregunto un hombre rubio de tal vez más de cuarenta años, y que además flotaba sobre nosotros.-El Guardián de la tormenta y la Guardiana de la Lluvia, ¿cierto? Ambos se ven más jóvenes que en las fotos. No. Demasiado jóvenes.-el hombre empezó a descender. ¿Acaso los Vongola bebieron de la fuente de la juventud o algo así?-cuando por fin estuvo en el piso, poso su mirada en la idiota del béisbol, eso no me gusto.-Aunque debo decir que no estoy seguro de si la Guardiana de la Lluvia se ve mejor así o en las fotos.-decía sin dejar de recorrerle el cuerpo con la mirada. La idiota solo frunció el ceño. Me empezó a hervir la sangre. Estaba decidido, mataría a ese hombre con mis propias manos.-Oh bueno, pero si peleamos ahora será más un castigo que una batalla…peleando contra niños.

-Me encargare de este idiota imprudente.-le dije a Yamamoto.-No interfieras.-ella solo asintió resignada.

Empecé a correr hacia el hombre.-Aún quedan restos de la pelea anterior.-grite.-Las bombas que había dejado hace unos minutos comenzaron a explotar alrededor del sujeto y una cortina de humo apareció.

Gamma solo retrocedió lo suficiente para no ser alcanzado por mis bombas. Aproveche eso y me coloque justo detrás de él, mientras preparaba un disparo con mi _Flame Arrow._ \- ¡No hay lugar a donde huir! ¡Muere!-exclame.

-Umm… así que el chico quiere proteger a su novia…interesante.-dijo antes de que le disparara y una nueva cortina de humo comenzara a formarse. _¿Novia?_ Una vez más esas extrañas sensaciones que aparecían solo cuando la idiota del béisbol sonreía se apoderaron de mi cuerpo.-un leve y molesto sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas.- ¡Bastardo!-escupí. Segundos después Yamamoto ya estaba al lado mío.

-Lo conseguí.- pero rápidamente me retracte de mis palabras al ver como se desvanecía la cortina de humo y ese hombre aprecia ante nuestros ojos sin un solo rasguño.- ¿Q-Que?

-Muy buen intento.-hablo de manera divertida.

-¿No funciono?-dijo con sorpresa.

-Eso me recuerda, aun no me presento…Soy Gamma, un placer conocerlos.-sonrió arrogante. Ese era el sujeto peligroso del cual nos habló Lal Mirch.

-Gokudera, creo que deberíamos de trabajar en equipo.-sugirió la idiota del béisbol.

-¡Cállate!-le grite y apunte con mi arma. Me miro sorprendida y tal vez con un poco de temor.

-G-Gokudera…T-Tu.-tartamudeo.

-Dije que no tenía ninguna intención de trabajar contigo. ¡Retrocede!-le ordene.

-¿Con que así es?-susurro mientras agachaba la cara y apretaba los puños.-Entonces ¿puedes encargarte de esto tu solo?

-Había planeado eso desde un principio. ¡Retrocede!-le grite de nuevo.

-Oye, oye. Tal vez me equivoque en decir que era tu novia, pero tampoco tienes que tratarla así.-hablo Gamma.-Después de todo es una señorita muy linda. –una vez más volvió a recorrerle el cuerpo con la mirada. Maldito pervertido que hacía que me hirviera la sangre. La idiota del béisbol frunció el ceño y se fue a recargar en uno de los arboles.- ¡Cállate! ¡Yo seré tu oponente!

 _Continuara…_

¡Konishiwa!:3

Lo sé, lo sé esta historia es muy rara, pero es que la inspiración me llego a media noche y salió esto. Es como mi propia versión de la pelea contra Gamma. Además siempre había querido escribir una historia donde Yamamoto fuera una hermosa chica y estuviera enamorada de Gokudera y, pues esta fue la oportunidad perfecta.

 _Nota: Esta historia es muy, pero muy corta. Tal vez en el siguiente capítulo ya muestre el final o tal vez no, todo depende de la inspiración que tenga y si es que a alguien le guste este capítulo._

Sayonara n.n


	2. ¿Lo que siento por ti?

_-Dije que no tenía ninguna intención de trabajar contigo. ¡Retrocede!-le ordene._

 _-¿Con que así es?-susurro mientras agachaba la cara y apretaba los puños.-Entonces ¿puedes encargarte de esto tu solo?_

 _-Había planeado eso desde un principio. ¡Retrocede!-le grite de nuevo._

 _-Oye, oye. Tal vez me equivoque en decir que era tu novia, pero tampoco tienes que tratarla así.-hablo Gamma.-Después de todo es una señorita muy linda. –una vez más volvió a recorrerle el cuerpo con la mirada. Maldito pervertido que hacía que me hirviera la sangre._

 _La idiota del béisbol frunció el ceño y se fue a recargar en uno de los arboles.- ¡Cállate! ¡Yo seré tu oponente!_

 _ **~~OOO~~**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _ **¿Lo que siento por ti?**_

Sabía muy bien que Yamamoto estaba molesta por no dejarla pelear conmigo, pero no podía evitarlo, enserio no la quería cerca. La tensión se respiraba en el aire. Sabía que ese hombre era extremadamente peligroso. Era un Black Spell de grado superior. Lal Mirch había dicho que él había sido el culpable de la muerte de muchos aliados de Vongola. Tenía que mover bien mis cartas, de lo contrario, la idiota del béisbol y yo moriríamos en menos de un minuto.

-Oigan, oigan, ¿tan rápido y ya están peleando entre ustedes?-hablo nuevamente Gamma.-Hasta donde se sus versiones futuras no pelearían tanto entre ellos. Pero bueno, ustedes son solo unos niños. _No pelearían tanto porque ellos están casados.-_ pensó _.-bueno al menos sus versiones futuras lo están…bien, puedo sacar provecho de esto, de sus sentimientos. Es lógico que los guardianes de este tiempo se quieran ¿pero estos, ya sentirán algo el uno por el otro?_ -una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno apareció en rostro de aquel hombre rubio.- _esto será bastante entretenido._

-No voy a correr, si es lo que te preocupa.-sentencie, lo enfrentaría aunque me jugara la vida en ello.-¡Yo seré tu oponente!

-Entonces, creo que podre empezar sin tener que contenerme.-comenzó a tomar firmemente su taco de billar.

-Aunque la pelea ya ha comenzado.-algunos de mis explosivos seguían esparcidos en partes estratégicas del bosque.

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero esa táctica tuya es un poco molesta.

Las bombas que había colocado en los arboles comenzaron a explotar una a una, pero aun así Gamma logro zafarse de ellas. Todo gracias a que podía usar su atributo de llama rayo para poder flotar en el aire. Esto no estaba siendo nada sencillo.

-¿Qué clase de juego es este? ¿Uno de "golpea o falla"?-se burló.

-No lo sé.-esa fue mi única respuesta. Acto siguiente le avente con varias dinamitas a la vez.

-¿Humm? - _un ataque directo.-_ Las puedo devolver antes de que exploten.- Golpeo cada una de ellas como si de pelotas se tratara. Comencé a desesperarme, así que tuve que usar mi _Flame Arrow_ para incrementar el poder de las dinamitas.

-¡No tengo tu tiempo!-grite.-¡Comete esto!

-Así que aumentaste el poder de tus explosivos.-Mis explosivos estaban a punto de darle, pero activo algo parecido a una barrera.

-¡¿Una barrera electro-magnética?!-esa fue mi sorpresa.- ¿es ese el poder de tu anillo?

-No hay razón para sorprenderse.-afirmo. Toda mi atención se posó en él, incluso la de Yamamoto.-Este es un anillo Mare, el cual tiene el mismo poder que los anillos Vongola que ustedes destruyeron.

- _¿Un anillo Mare que tiene el mismo poder que un anillo Vongola?-_ me pregunte.- _¿es eso posible?_

-Bien, esto ya es solo cuestión de tiempo, para que acelere un poco las cosas.-activo su caja arma y aparecieron algunas bolas de billar que irradiaban demasiada energía eléctrica.

-¡Qué demonios! ¿Bolas de billar?

Gamma tomo pose como si en realidad estuviera jugando billar. Golpeo la bola blanca, y la blanca le dio a las demás haciendo que cada bola me rodeara. Una vez rodeado pude sentir como todas las bolas juntas me daban una descarga eléctrica.

-¿Cómo se siente mi _Electro Volpi_? ¿Acaso ya puedes ver la puerta al cielo?-la voz de ese idiota era demasiado irritante.

Esa descarga eléctrica fue demasiado fuerte para mí. Debido a la intensidad me quede tirado por varios segundos sin poder reaccionar.

-¿Creaste una chispa dejando que las bolas que guardan electricidad tocaran el piso?-pregunte mientras intentaba ponerme en pie.

-Valla, sí que eres listo. Técnicamente es una llama de la última voluntad con propiedades similares a las de la electricidad. Es una llama de tipo rayo que tiene una punta demasiado filosa que su intensidad crece.-explico.- ¡Por ahora pruébalo y vete al cielo!-exclamo.- ¡Sufre!-nuevamente las bolas de billar se levantaron con la intención de proporcionarme otra descarga eléctrica, pero alcance a saltar antes de que chocaran contra mí.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Solo tres?!-esa fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que no todas las bolas chocaron contra el piso. Algunas se encontraban arriba mío. Había saltado sin pensar.

-Saltaste sin darte cuenta.-escuche la voz del Black Spell.-Puedo leer tus movimientos. ¡Este es tu fin!

-¡Maldición! ¡Ya no puedo esquivarlos!-el tiempo se hizo lento y la idiota del béisbol se puso frente a mí.

-Tú, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-le pregunte, pero cuando menos pensé ella ya me había sacado del camino, golpeándome con la empuñadura de su katana. De nuevo termine tirado en el suelo y ella solo me dio la espalda.

-¡Tu! ¿Qué demonios fue eso?-pregunte con una aura asesina.

-Tengo que arreglar esa naturaleza podrida que tienes.-su mirada se afilo.-Me molesta demasiado.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué está sucediendo?-dijo Gamma. Su atención se concentró en nosotros dos.

-Antes de que vinieras a Japón y conocieras a Tsuna, eras un lobo solitario que no confiaba en nadie ¿cierto?-pregunto, su tono de voz era firme.-Es por eso que eres tan leal a Tsuna…la primera persona con la que fuiste abierto. Pero, solo abrirte hacia Tsuna es una carga para él.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos estas diciendo?!-Intente pararme, pero solo quede de cuclillas. Nunca nadie me había hablado con tanta franqueza y nunca había sido abierto con Yamamoto, pero aun así ella hablaba de mi vida como si la conociera a la perfección.

-Más importante, ¿qué no es aquel en quien el jefe deposita su confianza y es el líder de los guardianes?-giro su rostro para verme. Su mirada reflejaba tristeza mas no odio.-Pero para alguien que solo ignora a todos… ¡esa posición está muy fuera de su alcance! ¡Así como eres ahora, no tienes derecho a ser la mano derecha de Tsuna!

Ella tenía razón, yo no merecía ese título. Clave mis manos en la tierra de rabia y apreté fuertemente los dientes. Rabia que sentía por mí mismo.

-Cambio de jugador.-Yamamoto se colocó frente a Gamma.-Siento haberte hecho esperar.

-No tienes que disculparte. Era muy interesante verlos a los dos. Aunque debo de decir que creo que ambos tienen una relación algo problemática. ¿No crees?-su tono era demasiado insinuante, cambio de mano su taco de billar.-Además esto es algo inusual. Cuando era joven solía matar muchas personas al instante, entre ellas, parejas de enamorados como ustedes…-Gamma rio por nuestras reacciones, yo solo tenía más ganas de matarlo y la friki del béisbol se sonrojo.-…Pero cuando me hice viejo comenzó a gustarme escuchar las historias de mis oponentes, así no olvidaría a las personas que mate. Me hubiera gustado tener que matarte hasta lo último, ya que talvez nos hubiéramos podido divertir un rato.-su sonrisa perversa hizo de nuevo aparición en su rostro y esas ganas de asesinarlo se apoderaron nuevamente de mí.-Pero bueno, has elegido "salvarlo" a el… un chico que al parecer no te aprecia-ella se mordió el labio inferior, supongo que por impotencia o talvez por enojo. Sus bolas de billar comenzaron a levantarse de nuevo y la intensidad de la carga eléctrica era demasiada, un solo toque de esas cosas y estabas muerto.-Espero poder recordarte, linda.-las bolas de villar comenzaron a ir en dirección a Yamamoto.

-¡Cortarlas!-grito, su katana comenzó a transformarse.

-Oh, así que tu arma es una espada.-soltó aquel hombre pervertido.-No podrás cortarlas. Mi llama de la última voluntad es de tipo rayo, en el momento en el que tu espada toque mis bolas de villar serás completamente electrocutada y morirás.

Tuve que moverme rápido, pero logre sacarla fuera de alcance de esas cosas. Las bolas de villar de Gamma de nuevo dieron al piso. Por alguna razón el no pareció sorprendido.

-¿Eh?

-Cof…cof...-tocio Yamamoto.-…Gokudera…t-tu…cof…cof.-debí haberla empujado muy fuerte para que empezara a toser así.-intento ponerse de pie, pero solo logro sentarse.

-¡Tonta! ¡Hubieras sido electrocutada y estarías muerta!

 _-Como lo supuse, el chico si siente algo por la guardiana de la lluvia…así que el sentimiento es mutuo…_

-¡Si tu mueres el décimo estará triste!-le grite.-y si el décimo esta triste por ti…yo también.-solté apenas en un susurro. Un susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuchará.

-…G-Gokudera…-tartamudeo.

-Oigan, oigan.-decía Gamma mientras se acercaba un poco a nosotros.-Ya es suficiente de romanticismos. Solo hay un medio tiempo, solo ríndanse. Ustedes morirán aquí.

-Cierto, ambos hubiéramos muerto si estuviéramos solos.-comencé a pararme para poder encarar a Gamma. La friki del béisbol solo me observo desde donde se encontraba aun sentada. No me perdía de vista.-Es por eso que Juudaime nos puso juntos. Bueno, yo fui asignado para cuidar a Yamamoto. ¿Por cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte ahí, Yamamoto? ¡Hay que derrotarlo entre los dos!

-Eso estaba esperando que dijeras.-dijo mientras se colocaba a mi lado y ponía su espada en modo de ataque.-Bien, entonces. ¿Qué deberíamos de hacer?

-Le disparare e intentare derribarlo. Tú lo atacas cuando caiga.

-Está bien. Esta es un táctica bastante simple para un chico como tu.-su sonrisa había vuelto.

-¡Solo por ahora!

-Entendido. Entonces te hare las cosas más fáciles para que le puedas disparar.-saco su caja arma.

-Oigan, ya no los puedo esperar.-se había puesto nuevamente en posición de ataque, pensaba otra vez usar su _Electro Volpi.-_ No se preocupen, podrán tomar su próximo descanso en el cielo.

-Sí, perdón por hacerte esperar.- Yamamoto activo su caja arma y saco a su golondrina, la que al parecer usa de distracción.-Hagámoslo.- ambos corrimos en dirección contraria, ella libero a la golondrina la cual fue tras Gamma, pero fue derribada por una de sus bolas de villar.

-No va a funcionar.- soltó, aun así aproveche la oportunidad para dispararle con algunas de mis dinamitas.

-¡Por aquí!- grite y di un salto para dispararle. De nuevo uso su barrera electro-magnética.

-Oye, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que eso no va a funcionar conmigo?

-Oh, ¿enserio?-le respondí.- ¡Ahora!-debido a su distracción no se dio cuenta de mis bombas cohete que iban en su dirección.- _¡Rocket Bomb!_

-¿Perseguidores?-se preguntó Gamma.-No, están girando.-mis explosivos dieron en el blanco, obligando al pervertido a caer en el suelo y quedar expuesto a los ataques de Yamamoto.

-¡Te tengo!-exclamo ella.

-Ya veo, no es mala idea. De hecho estuvieron cerca.-dijo el.-pero esa táctica no funcionara conmigo.-activo de nuevo una de sus cajas arma y de ella aparecieron un par de zorros, los cuales se enroscaron a cada extremo de su taco de villar. Irradiaban demasiada electricidad. _\- ¡Electro Bolbi!_

-Si se acercan un poco morirán.-afirmo.

Yo estaba detrás de Gamma y Yamamoto se dirigía hacia el con un poco de duda al ver lo brillante que se veían ambos zorros, pero yo tenía un plan. -¡Ve por el Yamamoto!-ella asintió y siguió con su cometido de darle con su espada a Gamma.

-Eso se llama ser imprudente.-se burló el hombre.-no es confianza.-quito su vista de la friki del béisbol y la dirigió a mi.- Guardián de la tormenta, tus ataques no funcionaran.

-¡No dejaras de parlotear! ¿eh?- cargue de nuevo mi arma y me prepare para dispararle.

-¡Te dije que eso no funcionara!-con una mano tenía su _Electro Bolbi_ para tener lejos a Yamamoto y con la otra activo su barrera electro-magnética para poder "parar" mi ataque.

-¡No subestimes a los Vongola!-le dispare.

-¿Qué? Mi llama se está desvaneciendo.

-¡Ahora!-le grite a ella para que le diera el golpe final ya que gracias a mi ataque había bajado la guardia completamente.

- _Shigure Souen Ryuu Octava Forma_ …-corrió hacia Gamma y alzo su espada.-… _Shinotsuku Ame.-_ lo golpeo, dejándolo tirado en el piso y al parecer "inconsciente".-Ahhh.-suspiro tranquilamente.-Lo hicimos. Aunque por un momento me asuste un poco.

-Idiota.-le dije yo.-No hay nada de que asustarse cuando estas con la mano derecha del Juudaime Vongola.-ella por su parte se echó a reír. Una gotita nació en mi sien.- ¡¿Qué es tan divertido?!

-Nada.-contesto mientras subía sus hombros y manos en señal de rendición.-Apuesto a que Tsuna y los demás estarán sorprendidos por que logramos vencer a este capitán del Black Spell.

-No seas tan engreída tan solo por esto.-me cruce de brazos.- Bien, tengo el deber de reportarle esto a Juudaime de todas formas.-dije mientras dejaba que una diminuta sonrisa se asomara por mi rostro, ella al verme me sonrió en contestación. Parecía que ya todo iba a estar bien, que esta abrumadora pelea ya había llegado a su fin, pero al parecer el destino tenía algo más planeado…El ruido que producía el _Electro Bolbi_ de Gamma una vez más hizo aparición en el campo y las bolas de villar se acomodaron alrededor mío para darme una potente descarga eléctrica…

-¡Gokudera!-fue el grito de Yamamoto la cual me había sacado del alcance de las bolas de villar, mandándome hasta el árbol más cercano, lamentablemente ella quedo en mi lugar recibiendo la descarga eléctrica que debía haber sido para mí.

-¡Yamamoto!-grite con fuerza mientras me quedaba estático al ver como recibía aquella potente descarga. Intente moverme, por lo menos un poco, pero estaba en shock y mi cuerpo no me respondía. Solo podía maldecirme por haber sido tan descuidado, tan malditamente arrogante. Si tan solo hubiera aceptado su idea de haber trabajado en equipo desde un principio, esto no estuviera sucediendo…

-Y-Yamamoto.-tartamudee al ver su cuerpo a punto de caer al suelo después de la descarga. Mi cuerpo por fin reacciono y me acerque a ella lo suficientemente rápido para que callera en mis brazos, deje que su cuerpo reposara sobre mis piernas.-Y-Yamamoto.-volví a tartamudear, comencé a acariciar sus oscuros cabellos, puse mi oído en su pecho. Los latidos de su corazón se escuchaban muy lentos, demasiado lentos.

-….G-Gokudera….-pronuncio en un suave murmullo que me helo el corazón y la sangre al mismo tiempo.- ¿T-Tu…tu estas bien?-logro articular. Abrió un poco sus ojos. Esos hermosos ojos color chocolate que apenas notaba que me encantaban, que tonto había sido. Aun estando en ese estado se preocupaba por mí. Me sentía como la peor escoria del mundo. Yo la había tratado mal, pero aun así ella se seguía preocupando por mí. Yo no merecía eso.

-Tonta.-susurre despacio.- ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por mí aun estando así? ¿Por qué?... No lo merezco.-Yamamoto me sonrió débilmente.

-E-Eso…-le estaba costando trabajo hablar.-…eso es porque eres el chico más importante para mi…-dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y esa bella sonrisa comenzaba a extinguirse. No sabía que pensar, esas palabras tocaron lo más profundo de mi corazón. Nunca había sido la persona más importante para alguien. En un instante me había hecho sentir la persona más feliz del mundo, pero también a la vez la persona más miserable que había pisado esta tierra. No entendía bien el significado de esas diez palabras, pero algo sabia, quería volver a escucharlas.

-Yamamoto…Yamamoto...-hable exasperado.-…¡Tienes que resistir!...-grite moviéndola un poco. Mis ojos se empezaron a cristalizar, unas cuantas lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas.

-No pierdas tu tiempo.-había dicho Gamma.-Esa chica morirá en poco tiempo.-rio.-Si su espada hubiera estado cubierta de llama de la última voluntad, me hubiera hecho mucho daño, pero, que se le va a hacer.-unas ganas de sed de sangre que nunca antes había experimentado, se apoderaron por completo de mi persona. Quería a Gamma muerto, y lo mataría con mis propias manos.-Entonces, hay algo que quiero saber, ¿cómo es que revivió el Juudaime Vongola? Y ¿por qué es que ustedes son tan jóvenes? Eso tendrás que explicármelo a como dé lugar.-su voz sono como salida del mismo infierno.-Me tendrás que decir.

-Eso nunca.-fue mi respuesta. Recosté a Yamamoto en el piso, con cuidado de no lastimarla. Me pare y lo mire desafiante.

-Con que así es.-tomo posición y volvió a tirar sus bolas de villar contra mí, logre esquivarlas a tiempo. Frunció el ceño en señal de molestia.-Ya me estoy hartando de este juego, ¿sabes?

-Yo también.-dije mientras le disparaba con mis dinamitas. Sabía que no funcionaria, pero quería ganar tiempo. ¿Para qué? No lo sé. Solo sabía que era necesario.

Esquivo a la perfección mis dinamitas. Le dispare por última vez con mi _Flame Arrow._ Pero al igual que con las dinamitas fue inútil.

-Ahora me tienes que decir.-había logrado levantarme por el cuello, el cual apretaba con fuerza.- ¿Cómo es que revivió el Juudaime Vongola?

-N-Nunca… le diría… a alguien…como… tu.-le escupí. El en cambio me golpeo con el taco de villar, mandándome al suelo y sacándome completamente el poco aire que tenía.

-Eso me molesta.-avanzo hacia a mí y piso sin piedad mi mano izquierda y con la punta de su taco aplasto uno de mis hombros hasta hacerlo sangrar. El dolor se apodero de mi cuerpo.- ¡Responde!-poco a poco mi conciencia se iba desvaneciendo.

-Bien, ya que no piensas decir nada. ¡Los mandare al cielo de una vez por todas!-sentencio con furia, sus zorros comenzaron a brillar con mucha fuerza, demasiada a las anteriores. Estaba consciente de que ese era nuestro fin, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cómo no pude decirle a Yamamoto lo importante que era ella para mi…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Bien. Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. ¿Y qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Gracias por sus reviews y disculpen por la tardanza:v**_

 _ **Sayonara n.n/**_


	3. ¿Cómo te conocí? ¿Cómo me enamore de ti?

_-Ahora me tienes que decir.-había logrado levantarme por el cuello, el cual apretaba con fuerza.- ¿Cómo es que revivió el Juudaime Vongola?_

 _-N-Nunca… le diría… a alguien…como… tu.-le escupí. El en cambio me golpeo con el taco de villar, mandándome al suelo y sacándome completamente el poco aire que tenía._

 _-Eso me molesta.-avanzo hacia a mí y piso sin piedad mi mano izquierda y con la punta de su taco aplasto uno de mis hombros hasta hacerlo sangrar.- ¡Responde!-poco a poco mi conciencia se iba desvaneciendo._

 _-Bien, ya que no piensas decir nada. ¡Los mandare al cielo de una vez por todas!-sentencio con furia, sus zorros comenzaron a brillar con mucha fuerza, demasiada a las anteriores. Estaba consciente de que ese era nuestro fin, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cómo no pude decirle a Yamamoto lo importante que era ella para mi…_

 _ **~0o0~**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 _ **¿Cómo te conocí? ¿Cómo me enamore de ti?**_

Empecé a recordar el primer día en que la vi. El como la conocí.

Yo había sido enviado por el mismísimo Kyudaime Vongola para probar al candidato que se convertiría en su sucesor. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mi misión consistía básicamente en ver si era un candidato digno para el puesto, el plan era hacerme pasar por su enemigo, yo tenía que decirle que yo también quería el título de Juudaime Vongola. Tenía que hacerlo pelear por ese título. Antes de que fuera asignado a la clase de Juudaime, decidí ir a recopilar un poco de información por mí mismo, quería saber qué clase de sujeto era él. Me introduje fácilmente en la escuela, de todas formas ya contaba con el uniforme de la secundaria Namimori.

Ese día había un partido de voleibol, al parecer importante. Mi intuición me decía que ahí podría sacar la información que necesitaba. Grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que Juudaime participaría en ese partido. Quise indagar más y fui directo al salón donde se preparaban los del equipo de voleibol. Me escabullí tratando de no ser descubierto, quería ver más de cerca y saber cómo era Juudaime. Me acerque a una de las ventanas de aquel salón y pude verlo. Era tal y como aparecía en la foto que me había proporcionado el Kyudaime. Seguí observando todo el salón, estaba lleno de chicos con el uniforme deportivo. Short azul marino y camiseta blanca holgada. Pero algo llamo mi atención, bueno más bien alguien, en realidad no todos los presentes eran chicos, yo creía que Juudaime era el más bajo, pero no, ahí se encontraba otra figura igual de pequeña. Una chica. Deje de observar a Juudaime y toda mi mirada se posó en ella. Algo extraño en mí, por lo general yo nunca me detenía a mirar al sexo "débil". Yo no tenía tiempo para perder en eso. Seguí observándola por unos segundos más. Ella sonrió y sensaciones extrañas comenzaron a formarse en mi estómago. Sensaciones cálidas y reconfortantes que nunca antes había experimentado. Piel morena clara, orbes color chocolate y cabello color ébano. Debía admitirlo era una chica bastante linda, además de que tenía un cuerpo bien trabajado, me abofeteé mentalmente por el anterior pensamiento, yo no había venido para observar a esa chica. Maldije a mis hormonas en ese momento y me dispuse a irme para ir a buscar un buen lugar donde podría observar bien a Juudaime. Un molesto y casi invisible sonrojo se había formado en mis mejillas.

Me encontraba en un lugar donde podía observar bien a los jugadores. El juego dio inicio, me cruce de brazos y mire detenidamente a Juudaime. Un completo desastre en el voleibol para ser sincero. La pelota iba directamente a él pero se quedó completamente estático y no ataco. Si no fuera porque la chica se movió rápidamente y lo salvo, hubieran perdido un punto. Se notaba que era bastante buena en los deportes. Los estudiantes hicieron una ovación. _¡Así se hace Yamamoto-san!_ ¿Yamamoto? Medite su apellido por unos segundos, después chasqueé la lengua en señal de molestia y volví a concentrarme en mi verdadero objetivo. El partido iba mal y Juudaime no hacía nada que fuera útil. Comenzaba a dudar de si debía de ser el sucesor de Kyudaime. Llego el medio tiempo y todos fueron a descansar por unos cuantos minutos. Una vez terminado el descanso Juudaime cambio completamente, los demás integrantes ya no tenían que estar salvándolo cada vez que le mandaban un pase. Ahora él estaba a la ofensiva y gracias a él habían ganado, pero eso aún no me convencía del todo.

Al día siguiente por fin entre a la secundaria Namimori pero ya como un alumno oficial. Como se esperaba me pusieron en el mismo grupo que Juudaime. Vongola y sus influencias. Antes de que entrara al aula el profesor empezó a hablar sobre de donde venía, que era un alumno de intercambio de Italia y otras cosas sin importancia. Hizo una seña para que pasara. Me coloque enfrente de la clase, y pude localizarlo, se encontraba en uno de los primeros asientos.

-Su nombre Gokudera Hayato.-dijo el profesor.-trátenlo bien. Pude sentir la mayoría de las miradas femeninas sobre mí y también sonreían como embobadas por algo. Algunos chicos me miraban con recelo. Ignore eso. Volví a poner mi mirada sobre Juudaime, su mirada era difícil de descifrar. Desvié la mirada al asiento de aun lado. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la chica de ayer. Ella me sonreía desde su lugar pero de una manera diferente a la de las demás chicas. Sonreía con inocencia y sin otras intenciones. Las extrañas sensaciones del día de ayer volvieron a hacer su aparición. La fulminé con la mirada y me volví al profesor esperando que me dijera donde me sentaría.

-Gokudera-kun. Tú te sentaras por allá.-señaló un lugar al fondo.

 _ **~0o0~**_

Nos encontrábamos en unos de los tantos patios que poseía la secundaria Namimori. Juudaime y yo. Era hora de poner mi plan en acción.

-Etto, a-anoo.-decía.- ¿Q-Que es lo que quieres, Gokudera-kun?

-Si una basura como tú se convierte en el Juudaime Vongola, la familia estará acabada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué sabes de la familia?-pregunto nervioso.

-Eres molesto. Es tu fin.-saque mi dinamita, iba a probar su verdadero valor.-Yo seré el que se convierta en el Juudaime Vongola.

-¡Hiee!

-Esto sucedió más rápido de lo que esperaba.-Reborn-san salió de uno de los troncos de los árboles que nos rodeaban. Salto y cayó sobre la cabeza de Juudaime.-Es bueno que hayas venido, Gokudera Hayato.

-Bien. Dijeron que si me hacía cargo de este tipo yo me convertiría en el Juudaime Vongola.

-Así es.-Juudaime comenzó a protestarle a Reborn-san algo sobre que entonces no era su destino el convertirse en el décimo y sabe Dios qué tantas cosas más.-Si quieres vivir tendrás que pelear Dame-Tsuna.-Una vez que finalizo de hablar yo encendí varias de mis dinamitas, Juudaime por su parte corrió mientras yo comenzaba a arrojarle con ellas.

-¡Sálvenme!-gritaba. Debía admitirlo era bueno esquivando las dinamitas, me canse y tome más dinamitas.

-Este será el golpe final.-con eso ultimo tire las dinamitas las cuales cayeron alrededor de Juudaime.- ¡Desaparece!

-¡Hey Tsuna!-una voz femenina había llamado a Juudaime.

-…Takeni-chan…

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto Yamamoto.

-¡Tengo que apagarlas!-Juudaime comenzó a apagar mis dinamitas con sus manos, pero fue inútil ya que se quemó con ellas.- ¡Es inútil, no funciona!

-¿Qué es este juego?-comenzó, al parecer no había notado mi presencia. Tomo una de las dinamitas que aún estaba encendida, una gotita cayo por mi sien ¿Qué no notaba que era una dinamita?-Se ve divertido ¿Puedo jugar?

-¡Hiee! ¡Takeni-chan! ¡Eso no…-Reborn-san le había disparado con la bala de la última voluntad. -¡Reborn! ¡Extinguiré las barras de dinamita con mi última voluntad!-eso me sorprendió. Apago todas las dinamitas que le había lanzado empezando con la que Yamamoto tenía en su mano. Tire cuantas dinamitas pude; el doble de dinamitas, el triple. Todas las apago. Comencé a desesperarme y tire por accidente algunas alrededor mío. Estaba en problemas. Juudaime en cambio a pesar de que me mostré como su enemigo me salvo del ataque que me había puesto yo solo.

-Ah-suspiro cansado.-De alguna forma pude salvar a Takeni-chan.

-¡No lo note!-grite arrepentido.-Usted es adecuado para ser el sucesor del Kyudaime.-decía mientras hacía una reverencia.

-¿Eh?

-En realidad yo nunca tuve la intención de convertirme en el Juudaime Vongola. Yo solo quería comprobar su verdadero valor como jefe de la familia. ¡Juudaime lo seguiré hasta el final de la tierra! ¡Pídame lo que quiera!

-Pero…

-El perdedor se convierte en el subordinado del ganador.-intervino Reborn-san.-esa es la regla de la familia.

-¡Yo, Gokudera Hayato, prometo servirle Juudaime!

-¿Nani? ¿No podemos ser simplemente compañeros de clases normales?

-No. Me niego a eso Juudaime.

-Haha.-rio Yamamoto quien colocaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de Juudaime.-¡En verdad que eres un tipo interesante, Tsuna! Entonces yo también puedo unirme a la familia. ¿Tú eres el jefe cierto?

-Takeni-chan…esto no es un juego…

-¡Hey tú!-grite.- ¡No seas tan confianzuda con Juudaime!-ella en lugar de molestarse me sonrió. Esto iba a ser el comienzo de algo problemático en mi vida…

 _ **~0o0~**_

Los días pasaban y yo comenzaba a adaptarme más a Namimori. Después de todo Italia era muy diferente. Comenzaba a conocer más a Juudaime, que a pesar de ser un poco torpe era un gran chico y de buenos sentimientos. Justo lo que necesitaba Vongola. En definitiva algún día se convertiría en un gran jefe.

Yamamoto quien siempre se encontraba con nosotros me era molesta, siempre riendo por cualquier cosa. Nunca se tomaba nada enserio. Además, siempre que ponía esa estúpida sonrisa suya me hacía sentir extraño, todas esas sensaciones que sentí el primer día que la vi volvían a mí, esa sensación de calidez que me hacía sentir bien pero a la vez molesto conmigo mismo por no saber lo que me pasaba. ¡Maldición! La odiaba tanto por eso. Ella era la responsable de todo el mar de emociones que se me venía encima cada vez que sonreía.

Con el tiempo empezaron a unírsenos más personas, como; el _caballo salvaje_ , Cavallone Dino, jefe de la familia Cavallone, y una gran aliada de Vongola. Bianchi mi media hermana mayor, conocida como el _escorpión venenoso_ y la cuarta amante de Reborn-san. Aunque en realidad quería matar a Juudaime para poder liberar a Reborn-san de ser su tutor, pero termino uniéndose y siendo de gran ayuda. También está la vaca estúpida de Lambo, quien es proveniente de la familia Bovino, una familia de grado menor, que en lugar de ser ayuda más bien se la lleva metiendo a Juudaime en problemas y más cuando usa la bazuca de los diez años. Luego está I-pin una niña china experta en el gyōza ken. Futa un niño un poco más grande que Lambo e I-pin que hace rankings cien por ciento precisos. El doctor pervertido de Shamal y al igual que la vaca estupida no ayuda en nada. El cabeza de césped, Sasagawa Ryohei, quien lleva todo al extremo. Incluso el friki de la disciplina y demonio de Namimori, Hibari Kyōya nos ha ayudado, pero es demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo. Rokudo Mukuro junto con Dokuro Chrome, Kakimoto Chikusa y Joshima Ken aunque al principio eran nuestros enemigos terminaron siendo buenos aliados. Giannini, "ingeniero estrella" de Vongola, la mujer estúpida, Miura Haru y Sasagawa Kyoko que nos ayudan sin entender nada de lo que está pasando.

Esa era nuestra familia.

Recuerdo bien cada una de las pruebas que hemos tenido como familia, pero las escenas que nunca podre sacar de mi mente son las en que Yamamoto casi pierde la vida. Como cuando peleo contra Lanchia en la batalla contra Mukuro o en la pelea por los anillos, aunque gano contra Squalo su vida corrió peligro muchas veces. Cada vez que veía a Yamamoto pelear se me oprimía el corazón. Sabía muy bien que sentía algo por ella, pero prefería ignorarlo, pasarlo por alto, negarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Debido a eso la trataba peor que a los demás. Quería mantenerla alejada de mí. Pero eso no servía de nada, podía insultar mil veces a Yamamoto y ella nunca se molestaría conmigo, todo lo contrario. Dejaría pasar los insultos y me sonreiría cálidamente como si no hubiera dicho nada. Mientras ella siguiera actuando de esa forma yo nunca podría olvidarla.

 _ **~0o0~**_

Cuando fuimos al futuro no pude evitar sonrojarme violentamente al ver a Yamamoto dentro de diez años en el futuro. Me maldije mil veces por tener la piel tan clara y rogué a Dios porque ni Yamamoto, ni Lal Mirch o Juudaime lo notaran.

Ahora estaba más alta, apenas de mi estatura, el cabello ya no lo usaba hasta debajo de los hombros, ahora estaba completamente largo, incluso más largo que él me mi hermana. Su rostro era aún más fino y bello, era ya el de una mujer, pero aún conservaba esa inocencia que solo la caracterizaba a ella. Y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa seguía siendo la misma. La misma sonrisa que era capaz de transmitirte tanta calidez y ese sentimiento de que todo va a estar bien.

Yamamoto había logrado salvarnos de un Strau Mosca, era completamente sorprendente…

- _Attaco di Squalo._

-¿Parálisis?-solto Lal Mirch.

-Esto deberia darnos un minuto.-apareció frente a nosotros con su katana en mano.

-¿T-Takeni-chan?-tartamudeo Juudaime.- ¿Eres tú? Yo solo miraba sorprendido la escena. Yamamoto nos observó detenidamente. Como intentando creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Eh? ¿Esto es una broma de mal gusto? ¿Cierto?-pregunto ella.-Vine aquí para escoltar al agente de asesores externos, pero…ustedes están aquí también...-¿Sera una ilusión o tal vez un fantasma?-lo que ocasiono que una gota cayera por nuestras cabezas.

-En verdad eres tú, Takeni-chan.-había dicho Juudaime con pesadez.-Etto, nosotros llegamos del pasado con la bazuca de los diez años de Lambo.-explico.

-¡Ya veo! ¡Del pasado!-exclamo ella.-Me asuste, bueno no era de extrañarse.-eso ultimo me desconcertó un poco pero no le di más vueltas al asunto.-Te vez bien, Tsuna.-sonrió, pero era diferente, era una sonrisa llena de nostalgia.

-Ah, hai.-contesto.

-En fin, será mejor irnos. Pelear contra estas cosas es una pérdida de tiempo.-decía mientras señalaba al Strau Mosca que había derrotado hace un rato. Ella sabía lo que estaba pasando.

 _ **~0o0~**_

-Así que ya han pasado diez años desde el conflicto por los anillos ¿eh?

-Si.-respondió Juudaime. Llevaban buen rato hablando, yo solo los observaba desde atrás. Aun de adulta yo seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ella, al parecer mis sentimientos no iban a cambiar.

-Eso me trae muchos recuerdos.-era raro, era como escuchar hablar a la Yamamoto de nuestro tiempo. La misma ingenuidad y la misma inocente forma de ser. Era como si solo hubiera cambiado por fuera mas no por dentro. De alguna manera eso me alegraba.-Mucho ha pasado desde entonces.-eso ultimo hizo que Juudaime y yo le pusiéramos extrema atención.-Estuviste fabuloso hace diez años, Tsuna.-rodeo a Juudaime con uno de sus brazos como solía hacer y luego me miro a mi.-Tú también lo estuviste, Gokudera.-nuestras miradas se encontraron por unos momentos pero algo llamo mi atención, algo circular y brillante en la mano de Yamamoto. _¿Un anillo de matrimonio?_ _¿Está casada? ¿Con quién?_ Tantas preguntas y ninguna sin responder. Me mordí el labio inferior para tratar de calmarme y apreté mis puños tratando de no gritarle y exigirle quien era ese _"maldito desgraciado con el que se había casado"._

-¡Takeni-chan!-grito Juudaime.-Tú… ¡¿T-Te casaste?!-Yamamoto lo vio un poco desconcertada y luego entendió totalmente la pregunta, su cara se volvió completamente roja y comenzó a tartamudear sabe Dios qué tantas incoherencias. Se notaba el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento.

-E-Etto…bue-eno…veras…yo…en reali-idad…-no lograba articular ni una sola frase. Eso me hizo enfurecer aún más, pensar en el "idiota con el que se casó" la ponía nerviosa. _¿Tanto lo amaba para que se pusiera de esa manera?_ -…si, Tsuna, yo me case.-finalizo al fin mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzada de nosotros.

-Ano…Takeni-chan.-volvió a comenzar Juudaime.- ¿Y puedo saber? ¿Con quién te casaste?-pregunto con interés.

Una vez más Yamamoto volvió a sonrojarse, me miro por unos segundos y luego desvió la mirada al suelo. Fruncí el ceño y me cruce de brazos. Yo también quería saber el nombre de ese _"maldito"._ –Bueno…

-¿Lo conozco? O tal vez ¡¿Te casaste con oniisan?!-el cabeza de césped, Juudaime debía estar bromeando. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Si hubiera estado bebiendo agua de seguro la habría escupido por la última pregunta.

-¿Sempai?-sus mejillas seguían sonrosadas.- ¡Claro que no!-contesto ella.

-¿Entonces si lo conozco? ¿Es de Vongola? ¿O tal vez es uno de los guardianes?-mi mirada se oscureció al escuchar todos los cuestionamientos de Juudaime. Nunca antes había deseado tanto dejar de oírlo.

-Amm…bueno sí.

-Bien, Gokudera-kun…ni hablar.-eso me hirió demasiado.- Mukuro….menos, Lambo…bueno él es muy joven, probablemente aquí apenas sea un adolescente. Oniisan….ya dijiste que él no…-Juudaime palideció y trago duro para luego mirar con horror a Yamamoto, su cara era un poema total.-… ¡Hiee! ¡Takeni-chan! ¡Tú! …¡Te casaste con Hibari-san!

-¿Eh? Tsuna…yo…no…-su rostro y mejillas se habían vuelto a encender. Yamamoto iba a decir algo pero por fin habíamos llegado al escondite.

-Luego hablaremos de esto ¿Si?-Juudaime asintió y siguió a Yamamoto a la entrada del escondite. Yo imite su acción con una sola cosa en mente, _Quería matar a Hibari._

Después de ese último pensamiento por fin me di cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por ella. No solo era el que se fuera a "casar con Hibari". En realidad había muchas otras cosas; La primera vez que la vi, las veces que casi muere, el imaginarla con otro hombre…ese sentimiento siempre estuvo allí. Desde un principio siempre estuvo allí, solo que la única diferencia era que poco a poco comenzó a crecer. Crecer hasta convertirse en amor.

 _ **~~0o0~~**_

-Bien, ya que no piensas decir nada. ¡Los mandare al cielo de una vez por todas!-sentencio con furia, sus zorros comenzaron a brillar con mucha fuerza, demasiada a las anteriores. Estaba consciente de que ese era nuestro fin, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cómo no pude decirle a Yamamoto lo importante que era ella para mi…

Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto. Esperando ver el cielo, a Dios. A quien engaño, el cielo era demasiado bueno para mí. Probablemente yo iría directo al infierno, y no me quejaba, pero algo si me atormentaba, el que nunca más podría volver a ver esa sonrisa de la que me enamore.

Escuche el sonido del _electro bolbi_ , pero inmediatamente fue silenciado por uno más fuerte. Abrí mis ojos e intente mirar a Gamma. Me sorprendí al verlo intentar protegerse de lo que parecía ser una intensa llama de color violeta, una llama tipo nube, _Hibari_ …. _gracias a Dios_ , pensé mientras quedaba inconsciente.

 _ **~0o0~**_

- _Este poder… ¿Quién es?-_ se decía Gamma así mismo.

-Te daré una pista de lo que quieres saber.-dijo el guardián de la nube mientras se acercaba lentamente a Gamma.

-Ellos vinieron del pasado.-ya había llegado frente al Black Spell.-Yo no soy tan estúpido, por eso no fue intercambiado como ellos.

-Parece que sabes mucho. Pero, primero deberías de presentarte, ya sabes. Ahora que te has unido a la pelea.

-No hay necesidad de eso. Justo ahora estoy de mal humor… _Kamikorosu._

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **¡Konishiwa!:3**_

 _ **¡Yai! ¡Hibari salvando el día! n.n**_

 _ **¿Qué tal estuvo? 0.o ¿Bien, pasable, mal, hay mejores o espantosamente horrible?:S**_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Yo creía que esta historia seria corta, máximo cuatro capítulos. Pero ahora pienso que no será posible ya que últimamente se me han venido diferentes ideas para esta.**_

 _ **Amakii: Gracias por tu review y por tus ánimos. Y si, Gokudera tsundere por fin acepto lo que sentía por Yamamoto:'v Sé que querías un omake, pero lo que hice más bien fue como un recuerdo. Es que ya lo tenía planeado así. Pero en fin, espero que te haya gustadoc: Otra cosa ¿No tarde tanto esta vez en actualizar? ¿O sí?xD**_

 _ **También gracias a los que me siguen y agregaron a mi loca historia a favoritos u.u Les agradezco desde el fondo de mi kokoro.**_

 _ **Oh, por cierto. Si son de los que les gustan las historias donde algún personaje es del sexo opuesto al suyo, están de suerte, tengo otras dos historias donde hago eso, pero son de Naruto:3**_

 _ ***Love In Konoha School**_

 _ ***Amor Imposible**_

 _ **Y estense atentos, posiblemente esta semana o la otra suba una historia HibarixFem!Tsuna**_

 _ **Matta ne, Sayonara n.n/**_


	4. ¿Sobrevivimos?

_-Este poder… ¿Quién es?-se decía Gamma así mismo._

 _-Te daré una pista de lo que quieres saber.-dijo el guardián de la nube mientras se acercaba lentamente a Gamma.-Ellos vinieron del pasado.-ya había llegado frente al Black Spell.-Yo no soy tan estúpido, por eso no fue intercambiado como ellos._

 _-Parece que sabes mucho. Pero, primero deberías de presentarte, ya sabes. Ahora que te has unido a la pelea._

 _-No hay necesidad de eso. Justo ahora estoy de mal humor… Kamikorosu._

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

 _ **¿Sobrevivimos?**_

-Vaya caja sin sentido la tuya.-escupió con ira calculada el hombre rubio. El estar atrapado entre las grandes espinas de Roll no lo hacía muy feliz. Peleo contra elguardián de la nube del décimo Vongolay como era de esperarse, perdió. No por nada Hibari Kyōya era conocido como el guardián más fuerte.

-Tiene un poder esplendido.-el pelinegro halago a su propia caja arma.-Muy interesante.-dejo de mirar su caja para enfocar su vista en su ya acabado enemigo.-Ahora hay que terminar esto.-saco sus tonfas y se dirigió a Gamma para darle el golpe de "gracia".-Se tardaron demasiado.-les gruñó molesto al ver que se acercaban a lo lejos Tsuna y Lal Mirch. Ignorando a los recién llegados siguió con lo suyo. Una vez completamente derrotado el Black Spell Hibari decidió que era hora de guardar a Roll y darle un merecido descanso.-No necesito un anillo de atributo rayo.-solto con desprecio mientras observaba el anillo que traía el inconsciente cuerpo de Gamma.

-¡Hibari-san!-grito Tsuna acercándose al azabache. Aun no localizaba a sus amigos.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi.-dijo a modo de "saludo"

-Ano….Hibari-san.-el joven castaño miraba a todos lados con preocupación.-¿Usted sabe dónde….

-Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeni se encuentran en aquel claro de ese bosque.-le indico con la mirada.-Un subordinado mío los está examinando ahora.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí.-Tsuna salió corriendo de ahí para ir en busca de sus amigos.- ¡Gokudera-kun! ¡Takeni-chan!-grito desesperado. El aspecto que lucían sus dos mejores amigos era preocupante. Le dolió el pecho al verlos así, eran las dos primeras personas en tratarlo bien, en verlo como un amigo, como alguien importante. Gokudera y Takeni siempre lo ayudaban y él ahora se sentía como un inútil al no poder hacer nada por ellos.

-Tranquilo.-hablo el hombre de peinado extravagante, Kusakabe Tetsuya.-El chico está estable...-pauso un poco la voz.-…pero no sé si pueda decir lo mismo de la chica. Ella necesita atención médica inmediata, sino la recibe ahora ella podría morir.

-No puede ser…el escondite está muy lejos… y si nos descubren mientras vamos a allá…y si no llegamos a tiempo y si no…-el ojicaramelo cayó al suelo lamentándose.-…T-Takeni-chan…

-No te preocupes.-Hibari se había acercado a la lamentable escena.-Pueden utilizar nuestra entrada.-ofreció a fin de calmar a la versión pasada de su jefe.-Llegaremos en unos cinco minutos al escondite si empezamos a caminar ya, Sawada Tsunayoshi.-el guardián de la nube tomo entre sus brazos a Yamamoto.-Tu llevaras al guardián de la tormenta.-le señaló.

-Hai.-asintió agradecido con el chico de tez pálida mientras comenzaba a cargar a Gokudera.

-Kusakabe Tetsuya.-pronuncio Hibari.-Tu y la agente de la CEDEF encárguense de ocultar y de acabar con el rastro de los anillos Vongola de la tormenta y la lluvia.-Y con esa última orden ambos comenzaron a dirigirse al escondite.

…

-Reborn.-susurro Tsuna al verlo al lado de la cama donde descansaba Gokudera.

-Oh, Tsuna ¿Cómo esta Yamamoto?-pregunto el Arcobaleno del sol. Aunque él ya sabía la respuesta a eso, necesitaba que su alumno se desahogara un poco. No era bueno que se guardara algo tan doloroso.

-Ella ahora mismo está siendo supervisada por Kusakabe-san...-hablo en un suave y bajo murmullo.-…se supone que ahora ya está estable…pero, aun así no se sabe cuándo despertara…-su inocente mirada se oscureció.-…entro como en una especie de coma o algo así…además Kusakabe-san dice que debido a la potente descarga que recibió existe la probabilidad de que le de otro paro cardiaco y tal vez…ya no sobreviva.-finalizo en un intento de no echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

-Ya veo.-fue lo único que pudo decir el Arcobaleno del sol, ni siquiera él sabía si Yamamoto lograría salir de eso.

\- ¿D-Dónde estoy?-susurro débilmente el peliplata. Hayato empezaba a recobrar la conciencia.

-¡Gokudera-kun!-exclamo Tsuna al ver que su mano derecha por fin reaccionaba.

-Gokudera.-Reborn también hablo.- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Recuerdas algo?

-…J-Juudaime…-intento pronunciar Gokudera.-…Reborn-san… yo ¿Dónde estoy?-volvió a repetir, sentía su mente borrosa y su cuerpo adolorido.- ¿Q-Que paso?-un flash y una terrible preocupación se apoderaron de su ser.- ¡¿Dónde está Yamamoto?!

Tanto el décimo Vongola como el mejor hitman del mundo se quedaron sin palabras.

…

-Bianchi-san, Fuuta-san.-dijo sorprendido Giannini al percatarse de la llegada de ambos jóvenes.

-Giannini-san/Giannini.-contestaron igualmente.

-Hemos vuelto con la información que necesitaba Vongola.-anuncio sonriente Fuuta.

-Fue difícil, pero logramos conseguir algo que de seguro servirá.-conto la pelirosa.

-¡Eso es una gran noticia!-exclamo el inventor.- Pero yo también tengo una, digamos que tenemos grandes visitas.

-Acaso ¿Podrían ser…?

…

-¡Kyoko-chan!-Haru ya se había tirado a los brazos de la pelicorto al verla llegar junto con Lal.- Estábamos todos tan preocupados.-decía mientras sollozaba en el hombro de la chica.

-¡Sí! ¡Lambo-san estaba muy preocupado!-lloriqueo el pequeño bovino.

-I-pin también. ¡Qué bueno que estés a salvo!-Lal decidió retirarse al ver que su presencia ya no era necesaria.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó.-no era mi intención preocuparlos.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa.-calmo la castaña.-demo, como Tsuna-san y los demás salieron a buscarte yo ya sabía que regresarías a salvo, Kyoko-chan.

…

-¿Cómo sigue la condición de la guardiana de la lluvia?-pregunto sin preámbulos Lal Mirch. Después de haber dejado a Sasagawa se dirigió rápidamente a la sala médica donde estaban tratando a Yamamoto.

-No ha tenido ninguna mejora.-contesto secamente el ex segundo al mando del comité disciplinario de la secundaria Namimori.-su cuerpo se niega a reaccionar.

-¿Cree que sobreviva?

-En su estado…-pauso un poco lo que iba a decir.-…solo un milagro podría salvarla.

-…

…

-Juudaime, Reborn-san…-volvió a pronunciar el peliplata.-… ¿Dónde está Yamamoto?-la preocupación se notaba en su voz, y lo estaba, estaba totalmente preocupado por Yamamoto.- ¿No piensan contestarme?-Gokudera se estaba empezando a impacientar. Reborn lo noto por la manera en que enterraba sus manos en el colchón donde se encontraba.

-Gokudera, hay algo muy importante que tienes que saber.-dijo seriamente el asesino, luego miro a Tsuna indicándole con la mirada que él, como el jefe, tenía que darle la noticia a su autoproclamada mano derecha.

-Veras…Gokudera-kun…T-Takeni-chan…ella…ella…-el joven que yacía en la cama miraba perdido al castaño. Se sentía perdido. ¿Qué hacía ahí en esa habitación cuando deberia estar donde se encontrara Yamamoto?-…ella está muy grave, ahora se encuentra en coma…pero existe la posibilidad de que le dé un paro y ya no sobreviva.-solto el ojicaramelo en un triste lamento.

-…-Se mordió el labio en señal de impotencia. Hayato pudo sentir como se le quebraba poco a poco el corazón. La chica que le robo el corazón estaba en peligro de muerte.- Quiero verla.

-¿Ah?-Tsuna parecía confundido por la reacción de su guardián.

-No puedes.-corto el de patillas rizadas. La mirada de Gokudera se oscureció.-todavía estas muy herido, el ir a verla solo empeoraría tu situación.

-No importa.-el guardián de la tormenta estaba decidido.-yo quiero verla.-insistió mientras comenzaba a sentarse en la cama aguantando un poco el dolor que le invadía el cuerpo.

- _...Gokudera…-_ surco por la mente de Tsuna.

-He dicho que no, Gokudera.-dijo firmemente.

-No importa lo que usted diga Reborn-san. Yo iré a ver a Yamamoto.-el ojiverde ya se encontraba de pie dispuesto a ir en busca de la beisbolista. Reborn estaba sorprendido, luego entendió el porqué del comportamiento del chico. Era algo que ya se imaginaba. Ya no dijo más, solo esperaba que su dame-alumno lograra entender a su guardián de la tormenta.

-¡Gokudera-kun!-Tsuna estaba perplejo por la acción de la tormenta. No lo entendía- ¡Espera! Reborn tiene razón, solo te lastimaras más si vas en busca de Takeni-chan.-lo tomo por el brazo con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

-¿No lo entiende? ¿Cierto Juudaime?

Tsuna trago duro, no recordaba alguna vez en que Gokudera le hubiera hablado de una manera tan seria como lo estaba haciendo ahora. _¿A qué se refiere?_

-¿De qué hablas Gokudera-kun?-pregunto con temor.-No sé de qué hablas.-confeso el cielo.

-Yo necesito ir a ver a Yamamoto.-y con esas últimas palabras se deshizo del débil agarre de su jefe y se dirigió lentamente a la puerta de salida. Reborn y Tsuna solo se quedaron observándolo fijamente. Cada uno tenía pensamientos distintos. Pero aun así, ninguno se atrevió a detenerlo.

- _Tienes agallas Gokudera…-_ pensó el hitman con una sonrisa torcida _.-…solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde…_

 _-…Gokudera-kun… ¿Qué es eso que no entiendo?_

-Oye tú, Sawada Tsunayoshi.-dijo Hibari mientras abría la puerta antes que Gokudera.-Necesito hablar contigo.

-¡Hibari-san!

-¡Hibari!-Hayato se sorprendió de verlo ahí frente a él y en su versión de diez años en el futuro.- ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!

-Gokudera Hayato.-pronuncio no muy feliz el guardián de la nube.-Lo mismo digo.

-¿Eh?-dijo confundido.

-¿No se supone que ahora mismo deberías estar tomando reposo?-le echó en cara.

-Tengo algo importante que hacer.-contesto sin rodeos.- _Estúpido maniaco de la disciplina.-_ se guardó para sí mismo.

-¿Y eso es?-pregunto con el propósito de molestar al peliplata. Definitivamente el Hibari Kyōya dentro de diez años era mucho más sociable.

 _-¡Hiee! ¡Esto no se ve nada bien!_ -chillo mentalmente Tsuna.

-Tsk. No tengo porque darte explicaciones.-contesto de manera agresiva. Kyōya solo era un impedimento para su objetivo, _verla a ella._

-Wao.-solto el azabache con aires de superioridad.-sí que tienes valor para contestarme así.

-¡Tu! ¡Maldito friki de la disciplina!-Gokudera levanto el brazo con el propósito de golpear a Hibari pero un horrible dolor lo invadió al momento.-Auch…

-Como sea.-ignoro el insulto.-tienes prohibido ir ver a Yamamoto Takeni.-le advirtió de manera gélida.

 _-¿Hibari-san también sabe por qué Gokudera-kun quiere ver a Takeni-chan?_

-Kusakabe dice que no estás en óptimas condiciones para salir de aquí, herbívoro.

-Maldito…-hablo apretando los dientes.- ¡No me importa lo que digas! ¡Iré a verla aunque tenga que pelear contigo!-se le veía determinado. Pero su determinación se fue al caño cuando Hibari le estampo un golpe en la nuca que lo dejo inconsciente.

-¡Gokudera-kun!

-No era necesaria tanta violencia, Hibari.-le comento el Arcobaleno.

-Lo siento, acambo. Pero ese fue el menor de los daños de los que le pude haber causado.-decía el ojos metalizados mientras devolvía "delicadamente" a Gokudera a la cama.

 _Continuara…_

 _ **Konishiwa:3 Lo sé, debo de actualizar más rápido.-. (Me lo dicen en todas mis historias DDD':).**_

 _ **Como sea, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy:D**_

 _ ***Okumura Sora-kun: Porque hasta ahí me llego la inspiracionxD Jeje gracias:3 Que bueno que te empiece a gustar esta pareja, aunque este medio rara. Gokudera es un celoso y un despistado diría yo. Jaja yo tampoco olvidare eso.**_

 _ ***Amakii: Ciassu u.u ¡Muchos arigatou's! Qué bueno que no te importara lo del OmakexD Espero que haya sido de tu agrado lo que termine escribiendoc: Jaja yo también me reí mucho cuando lo escribí, (Yo solo quería asustar a Tsuna y molestar a Gokudera:v)De nuevo gracias y adiós:D**_

 _ ***Hanako Ishida: ¡Muchas gracias por amar está súper rara historia! Enserio:'3 ¿Sabes? Yo así empecé a escribir este fanfic, porque quería leer algo así tambiénxD  
**_

_**Sayonara n.n/**_


	5. ¿Qué me paso? ¿Morí?

_-Como sea. -ignoro el insulto.-tienes prohibido ir ver a Yamamoto Takeni.-le advirtió de manera gélida._

 _-¿Hibari-san también sabe por qué Gokudera-kun quiere ver a Takeni-chan?_

 _-Kusakabe dice que no estás en óptimas condiciones para salir de aquí, herbívoro._

 _-Maldito…-hablo apretando los dientes.- ¡No me importa lo que digas! ¡Iré a verla, aunque tenga que pelear contigo! -se le veía determinado. Pero su determinación se fue al caño cuando Hibari le estampo un golpe en la nuca que lo dejo inconsciente._

 _-¡Gokudera-kun!_

 _-No era necesaria tanta violencia, Hibari.-le comento el Arcobaleno._

 _-Lo siento, acambo. Pero ese fue el menor de los daños de los que le pude haber causado. -decía el ojos metalizados mientras devolvía "delicadamente" a Gokudera a la cama._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

 _ **¿Qué me paso? ¿Morí?**_

 _-¿Qué es morir?  
-Morir es alzar el vuelo, sin alas, sin ojos y sin cuerpo. _

_(Elías Nandino.)_

* * *

Mi cuerpo se sentía totalmente adormecido, adolorido. Sentía que me faltaba el aire, no podía respirar. Me encontraba en un lugar totalmente obscuro, no podía ver nada, todo se encontraba en absolutas tinieblas. Intente ver mis manos, mis brazos, lo que sea que estuviera a mi alcance, pero era inútil. Esa obscuridad era tan espesa, tan intensa que comencé a creer que me había quedado ciega. Pero no, esa obscuridad no era por eso, sabía que mi vista se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Las tinieblas en las que me encontraba eran por algo más. Por algo mucho más profundo…

 _Quizá yo había muerto._

Cuando ese pensamiento se me vino a la cabeza, me llene de temor.

 _No podía ser cierto. Yo no podía haber muerto, ¿O sí?_

Comencé a llorar, estaba totalmente aterrada, asustada…tenía miedo. Yo no quería estar muerta. Me abrace a mis piernas buscando un poco de consuelo. Necesitaba un poco de calor humano, aunque tuviera que dármelo yo misma.

Mientras sollozaba en mis piernas, intente recordar el por qué había muerto. En realidad no recordaba mucho, y lo poco que recordaba eran acontecimientos borrosos, como la venida de todos nosotros al futuro, la familia Millefiore, el escape de la hermana de Sasagawa-sempai. Ahí, ahí todo empezó a cobrar sentido para mí. Al fin empezaba a recordar todo lo que había pasado.

Las imágenes de Gokudera y de mí peleando contra Gamma, el hombre rubio del Black Spell…todas esas imágenes se hicieron visibles ante mí. Había sido una dura batalla, ese tipo era bastante fuerte, y yo había terminado interponiéndome entre el ataque mortal de Gamma para con Gokudera.

 _Había salvado la vida de Gokudera Hayato a cambio de la mía._

Y aunque pareciera idiota, no me arrepentía, todo fuera porque él estuviera bien…

 _Así que fui asesinada… ¿Eh?_

Esta vez mi llanto se hizo mucho hizo más fuerte al recordar los últimos momentos vividos con él. El chico del que me había enamorado y que me odiaba totalmente.

 _Sí que eres desdichada, Takeni.-_ me dije a mi misma con lamento.

 _¿Por qué todo tenía que haber acabado así?_

El agarre a mis piernas fue aún más fuerte.

 _Yo ahora estaba sola…_

…

-Dame-Tsuna.-Reborn llevaba rato observando al "inútil" de su alumno.-ya quita esa cara larga, me amargas el café.-mascullo intentando sonar duro ante la espera de noticias sobre Yamamoto.

Él también se encontraba preocupado, era el mejor asesino del mundo, y cualquiera diría que no tenía sentimientos, ni emociones, y que tenía cero atisbos de sensibilidad. Pero la verdad era otra, y le preocupaba el estado de la azabache. Estaba acostumbrado a tener el control de todo, pero ahora, ni el mismo sabía con certeza la suerte que correría la chica más alegre de la familia Vongola.

Tsunayoshi no contesto a lo dicho por el hitman. No podía hablar. Y aunque lo intentara, sabía que no saldrían las palabras. La preocupación lo seguía carcomiendo. Y esa preocupación aumento al momento en que Gokudera despertó y le dijo que tenía que ver con urgencia a Takeni-chan.

 _¿Por qué quería verla?_

 _¿Para qué?_

 _Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué él no entendía lo que le pasaba a su guardián de la tormenta?_

Estaba molesto consigo mismo. Gokudera era uno de sus mejores amigos, un camarada y un compañero también, estaba traicionando completamente su amistad al desconocer su estado emocional actual.

Que patético era el Décimo Vongola.

…

-¡¿Cómo rayos se te ocurrió eso?!-estaba totalmente desconcertada, solo había sido una semana desde que había partido con Fuuta en busca de información para Vongola y pasaba esto. Sentía migraña y cólera a la vez.

¿Cómo Lal Mirch había aprobado semejante estupidez de misión?

Se suponía que ella sabía la situación actual en la que se encontraban. Y ellos no estaban calificados para pelear, ella lo sabía muy bien. Sostenía una dura batalla de miradas con la medio Arcobaleno, quería mostrarle en esa mirada toda la rabia y furia que sentía por ella en ese momento. Lal no se dejó intimidar.

-Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer.-contesto de forma simple dándole la espalda.-no teníamos opción, además, el plan también fue aprobado por el décimo Vongola…

-Pero Tsuna solo tiene 15 años.-gruño ante la excusa.-sigue siendo un niño aun…

-Niño o no, sigue siendo el décimo Vongola, Bianchi.-la mencionada frunció el ceño aún más.

Lal no se sentía cómoda discutiendo con la hermana mayor de Gokudera. En cierta medida, tenía un poco de remordimiento y culpa por haberlos dejado salir del escondite, pero las circunstancias así lo ameritaron, ella solo se había acatado a lo inevitable.

-Como jefe y líder de Vongola debe ser capaz de aceptar y entender las consecuencias de sus acciones, aunque estas consecuencias impliquen hechos terribles…

-Eres una insensible bas…

-¡Bianchi-nii! ¡Basta!

-Fuuta…

Ambas mujeres dirigieron su mirada al chico.

-No arreglaremos nada peleando, así que por favor Bianchi-nii, basta. Pelear solo empeorara las cosas.

El joven rubio también se sentía triste y desesperado. Yamamoto era su favorita de todas las chicas. Ella era la hermana mayor que más quería, siempre sonriente y alegre, y siempre con tiempo para jugar con él o para ayudarlo con cualquier problema.

-Estoy seguro de que Lal Mirch también se siente mal por lo que paso, y no creo que necesite que le estés echando en cara todas sus equivocaciones, Bianchi-nii.

Fuuta había dado en el blanco, Lal si lamentaba lo que había pasado, pero su naturaleza tosca y áspera le impedían exteriorizar sus emociones.

…

Haru se encontraba sola en la cocina, no se encontraba con ánimos de nada, así que le había encargado a Kyoko que se hiciera cargo de los niños mientras ella se encargaba de lavar los trastes. Necesitaba estar sola. La castaña se había enterado de la situación de Yamamoto solo de casualidad al escuchar la riña de Lal y Bianchi, y ahora, ella también solo ansiaba que la beisbolista saliera bien de esa crítica situación.

-Takeni-chan…-suspiro en un sollozo, se escuchaba el ruido del agua caer y de los trastes chocar. -No quiero que te mueras.-las lágrimas por fin se dejaron caer.

Ella era una de las chicas que más apreciaba. Era una gran amiga, alguien confiable y demasiado leal. No podía ser que alguien con ese tipo de características estuviera entre la vida y la muerte.

Miura estaba tan ida en sus pensamientos y lamentos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la cocina y la observaba detenidamente recargado desde el marco de la puerta.

-¡Hahi! ¿Quién es usted- _desu_?-pregunto al extraño.

Estaba segura de que aquel hombre recargado en la puerta le era bastante familiar. Porte serio, atractivo, un tanto aterrador y con una mirada que destellaba misterio en su totalidad. Y esas cualidades solo las había visto en una persona…

-Hibari-san…-murmuro de forma tenue.

El hombre sonrió y se dirigió sin decir palabra hacia el gran refrigerador que se encontraba en la cocina para tomar una botella de agua. La chica lo seguía silenciosamente con la mirada mientras dejaba de lavar los trastes, esperando a que Hibari hablara. El azabache en cambio se sentó en la mesa y abrió su botella.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte.-menciono después de beber un poco mientras miraba a un punto incierto de la pared, Haru dio un brinquito, _¿Kyoya la había escuchado llorar por Yamamoto?_

-¿Hahi?

El guardián de la nube se paró de la mesa, yendo directamente a la salida y dándole la espalda a la chica.-Yamamoto Takeni se pondrá bien…-Haru abrió de forma exagerada los ojos. _¿Acaso el hombre más temido de Namimori la estaba consolando?_ Una manera un tanto fría según ella, pero consolación al fin y al cabo.-…así que ya deja de llorar, Miura Haru.-dijo mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos para después desaparecer por la puerta. Dejando a la joven castaña completamente estática, sonrosada y hecha un lio de emociones…

…

 _Mi mente aun divagaba en lo que había pasado el día de ayer. Imágenes tortuosas aparecían en mi mente de solo recordar… La pelea contra Gamma. Pelea que hubiera deseado cambiar. Tal vez si hubiera podido cambiar esa pelea, ella… ella ahora no estuviera debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte._

-Si le pasara algo a Yamamoto yo…-dijo débilmente.

Gokudera había vuelto a despertar, y por alguna "extraña" razón, ahora también tenía un fuerte dolor en la nuca. Hayato se encontraba acostado en su camilla. No se había podido mover desde ayer, debido a que Hibari lo había golpeado directamente en la nuca.

Kusakabe había venido a verlo en la madrugada para colocarle un sedante para que no volviera a intentar escapar como lo había hecho antes, eso lo había dejado completamente sin fuerzas. Reborn le había contado lo sucedido y quería evitar que su jefe lo volviera a golpear por insolente.

Había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que a ese maldito sedante se le fuera el efecto. Cuando había despertado del golpe proporcionado por Kyoya, Kusakabe le había proporcionado una buena dosis y cuando le había preguntado por el estado de Yamamoto este le había esquivado la mirada y dicho que aún era muy pronto para hablar del estado de la guardiana de la lluvia.

-Tengo que verla…-dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Tsuna se había despertado muy temprano ese día. Quería saber cómo se encontraba Takeni-chan y de paso llevarle el desayuno a Gokudera porque no había podido comer desde ayer debido al constante número de veces en que lo habían puesto a dormir obligatoriamente.

-Gokudera-kun, voy a pasar.-anuncio el castaño mientras abría la puerta con una charola en las manos.

-Juudaime.-soltó el peliplata sentado desde la camilla.

-Gokudera-kun, sabes bien que no puedes moverte.-regaño el chico dejando la charola sobre la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la camilla.

-Juudaime, yo quiero ir a ver a Yamamoto.-quería ir al grano. Ya se estaba hartando de la negativa de todos. Quería verla, y quería que fuera ahora.

¡Maldición! No sabía cómo contestarle a su guardián. Su mirada se veía tan decidida, tan determinada. ¿Qué podía decirle? Si seguía sin saber por qué su insistencia de ver a Yamamoto. _Si seguía sin entenderlo._ Estaba odiando no poder ser un buen líder.

-Gokudera-kun, ya te dije ayer que eso no puede ser…debes descansar.-prefirió esquivar la profunda mirada de la tormenta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Juudaime?-pregunto con la mirada hacia el piso.- ¿Por qué no puedo verla?

Tsuna se mordió el labio. ¿Qué debía decirle?

¿Para qué quería verla? Él siempre la había detestado. Yamamoto nunca fue su persona favorita, quizá era la persona que más odiaba. _Ah, simplemente no entendía a su guardián._

-Gokudera-kun. Ya sabes que no es bueno para tu condición el salir de la sala médica, ¿Si?

-Lo sé, Juudaime, pero yo tengo que verla...-ya estaba cansado de decirlo.

El décimo se sentó junto a él en la cama. Si no entendía lo que le pasaba a Gokudera, entonces tendría que preguntárselo directamente.

-Gokudera-kun. ¿Por qué quieres ir a ver a Takeni-chan? ¿Por qué es…tan importante para ti?-pregunto sin vacilaciones el castaño.

El chico miro por unos instantes a su jefe, como intentando saber que palabras usar para explicarle el extraordinario suceso que había descubierto. _Su amor por Yamamoto._

-Juudaime, el día de la pelea contra Gamma…-medito un poco.-…yo descubrí, bueno más bien me entere de que y-yo…-Hayato era un total manojo de nervios; Tartamudeaba, se le atropellaban las palabras y su cara comenzaba a ponerse roja.

 _-¡Hiee! ¡¿Pero qué rayos está pasando?! Este no es Gokudera-kun…_ -Te enteraste de que…-dijo a fin de que prosiguiera. El peliplata intentaba no ver a los ojos al cielo.

-Bueno de que…-tomo un poco de aire.-de que Yamamoto es la persona más importante para mí, Juudaime.-confeso al fin encarando a su jefe, quería que el castaño no tuviera duda de sus palabras. De sus sentimientos por Yamamoto.

Tsuna casi entra en un estado de shock. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido ser tan idiota? Todo había sido tan claro, tan cristalino. Era obvio de que su guardián sentía algo por la azabache. ¿Cómo había podido hacer caso omiso a las señales? Siempre había escuchado decir a su madre que _Los opuestos se atraen._ Y exactamente eso eran Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeni, _opuestos._ Takeni-chan era la alegría e ingenuidad hecha persona, mientras que Gokudera-kun era la personificación total de la asperidad y la rudeza. _Completamente opuestos._

-¿Juudaime?-cuestiono la tormenta al ver que Tsuna no decía nada, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-Gokudera-kun. Iremos a ver a Takeni-chan.-declaro con decisión.

A Gokudera se le ilumino el rostro, por fin podría ver a Yamamoto.

 _Continuara..._

 _ **Konishiwa:3 (Lo sé, ha pasado demasiado tiempo y lo lamento:v)**_

 _ **¿Y qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Pero en fin, gracias por leer esta rara historia n.n**_

 _ ***Amakii: Ciaossu:3 Jaja lo sé, dejo todo en suspenso:´v Oh gracias, y espero que la historia siga sin defraudarte. Amm, lo siento, pero yo no le voy al yaoi. Pero gracias por los ánimos, sayonara –w-**_

 _ ***Yo: Sipi, ya lo seguí c: Muchos arigatous:3**_

 _ **Matta ne, Sayonara n.n/**_


End file.
